pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bede (Ultra)
Bede is a Pokémon trainer specializing in Psychic-type Pokémon, and one of Erick’s rivals in Pokémon Ultra. Personality Bede is shown to be very prideful around other “inferior” trainers, particularly among other Gym Challengers, due to his belief that his status of being endorsed by Chairman Rose makes him superior to them. He also particularly dislikes Erick and Hop, due to the former publicly humiliating him, and for the latter being Leon‘s younger brother. He also enjoys being particularly spiteful to Hop, continually insulting him over a single loss. Appearance Bede’s appearance is the same as his canon counterpart, with fair skin, platinum blonde hair, and purple eyes. He wears a pink and purple jacket with the Macro Cosmos symbol on the back, white pants, purple sneakers, and a white thumbless glove and golden wristwatch. During official Gym Challenge events, he wears a standard white jersey and white shorts with blue stripes, both of which carry his jersey number, 908. Biography Galar Arc The Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament During the opening ceremony in Motostoke Stadium, Bede is one of the four trainers chosen to take part in the Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament, along with Erick, Hop, and Marnie, him being paired up against Hop in the first round. During his first round match against Hop, he easily defeats him, not even using his third Pokémon. THis leads to him taunting Hop before heading back to the locker room. In his second round match against Erick, he is forced to use his third Pokémon, his Hatenna, which he did not want to get hurt. Although Erick is on the brink of winning the battle, a momentary distraction on Erick’s part allows Bede to hit his Pokémon with an attack, ending the battle in a tie. This results in Erick and Bede being declared co-champions of the tournament. The Gym Challenge: Minor League Bede is later seen in Galar Mine No. 1, where Hop and Sonia bump into him. He taunts Hop for his loss, saying he would have a rematch against him, but he wouldn’t want Hop to lose too hard. After Sonia holds back an enraged Hop from attacking him, he leaves, commenting he’ll probably already have the Grass Badge by the time Hop even exits the mine. Later, Bede appears in Turffield Stadium, having just won the Grass Badge. He shows it to Hop, hoping to enrage him, but ends up ignored, with Hop dashing into the Gym to fight Milo. After Hop wins the badge, Bede challenges him to a rematch, taunting him that they should be on equal footing now. Shortly after the battle begins, Bede’s ulterior motive for challenging Hop is revealed when his Solosis and Gothita suddenly evolve, having gained enough experience in previous battles. However, the evolution of Hop’s Zigzagoon into Linoone proves too much for Bede, and he is defeated. Pokémon Awards Gym Badges Galar Gym Badges * Grass Badge (won offscreen) Battle Record The Gym Challenger Exhibition Tournament * Vs. Hop (Win) * Vs. Erick (Tie) The Gym Challenge: Minor League * Vs. Hop (Lose) Trivia * This Bede is the Ultra canon counterpart to Bede from the main series Pokémon games. * As of Stow-On-Side, Bede’s win-loss ratio is 1-1. * Bede, along with Erick, are the only two canonically left-handed characters in the series. Category:Pokémon Ultra